


false security

by jaerie



Series: Flower Fairies [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Flower fairies, Flowers, Kidnapping, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Sensuality, Weird Biology, flower anatomy, flower... castration...??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: The flower fairies have existed on a remote island for centuries.  Away from the humans, they live their simple lives oblivious to the dangers ready to pounce from the boats on the surrounding waters. Harry is enjoying a beautiful day sunning himself when he is snatched for his rare flower.  Trapped and drugged, he is taken away to an unfamiliar place.  This is just the beginning of his journey.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Flower Fairies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817413
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77
Collections: Prompt 1.4: Extract





	false security

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of an explanation here before we get started. I often search through tags on Ao3 and end up in random fandoms in random genres... I stumbled upon this weird flower biology on a hockey rfp writer's page. It was such a weird concept that I immediately wanted to write my own version of it. So this is going to be a lot different than the flower anatomy stories I read, but that is where the idea came from. Read the tags because this won't be for everyone. It is a fic where the fairies are captured and farmed. This will be a series through Wordplay this year. 
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "extract". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/extract), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

The crystal clear water was cool against Harry’s flushed skin as he dove into the pool beneath the gently flowing waterfall that trickled through the rocks above. He tucked his wings against his back to keep them dry and popped up a few feet from where he had gone under. He ducked back beneath the surface and then emerged once again with his waterlogged curls now smoothed back off his face. It was so refreshing and he floated on his back as he hummed to himself, relaxing in the natural flow of the water. 

Harry always loved the first days of spring. The island was always warm, but there was just something about those first few days of full sun signaling the time for everything to bloom. Someday when he was ready Harry would take his cues from the cycles of the sun. Until then, he could just enjoy the beauty around him. 

When his fingers began to grow pruney, Harry climbed out onto the smooth stones and found one the perfect size to stretch himself out on to dry. It was warm beneath his skin and he closed his eyes against the wonderful light of the sun.

There was no one around so he took the opportunity to make up for the daily sunlight he’d lost during the rainy season and let his protective leaves relax around his waist. Beats of water still clung to their surfaces, some rolling off and hitting the delicate bud tucked down in the space where his legs met. The chill made him shiver but it wasn’t unpleasant. It felt nice to keep everything moist and hydrated. 

Once he was thoroughly relaxed, he slid his hand slowly down his belly and then beyond to frame his bud between his two middle fingers. It was already becoming loose with the exposure to the sun and didn’t need much coaxing at all to grow from its protective sepal. He moaned as it started to unfurl, the tension that had been building up finally close to release. It had been far too long since he’d let himself bloom. 

He continued to stroke around the base with his fingers until his petals started to branch. He was nearly in full bloom when he finally allowed himself to touch the slightly ruffled edges of each petal, all six of them stretching out and then curving down like the peel of a banana. He shivered when his pistil and stamen finally emerged, his whole bloom angled towards the sun in all its glory. 

It was beautiful in Harry’s option. He’d been in awe the first time he’d watched himself bloom. The white ruffled edges faded into a deep pink that grew darker towards the center with freckles drawing the eye in from the edges. Three inner petals were offset by three outer, each staggering to fill the gaps. The tips when fully extended curved to tickle his stomach and thighs, twitching slightly against his skin in the light breeze. 

The softest of touches drove Harry wild, each part of his bloom so incredibly sensitive. It only took a delicate caress of his fingertips to the center of a petal to cause goosebumps to rise over his body and a shiver to run up his spine. Sliding a fingertip up the style of his pistil was even more intense and something that he saved only when he was feeling special. For now, he had only bloomed to soak up the sun. 

Even so, that didn’t stop him from trailing his touch up and down the length of each petal, intimately knowing the unique ruffles and curves of each one. 

He could feel his colour returning where it had dimmed in the long weeks since his last exposure to sun, the vibrance making him feel bold and alluring. His anthers reached out and twitched in the breeze, the feeling new since it had only been one season since he’d started producing pollen. 

A soft smile settled on his lips, so happy and carefree on his rock as he settled in. 

His eyes flew open as a shadow passed over him and instinctually jumped into flight. He didn’t even make it a foot off the ground before his head clunked into something and he dropped back down, his bud aching after furling up so fast. His head pounded as well as he blinked, only an unnatural glare revealing the glass that now surrounded him. His heart raced as he tried to pound on the glass, tried to find some way to escape. 

There was none. A large hand held the globe to the rock and Harry couldn’t get it to budge. They were humans. He’d seen them before but only from a distance. They never came so close to the island, not that he had ever seen anyway. 

A haze was filling the air around him and he started to feel dizzy. His heavy limbs pulled him down until he was a useless pile of himself there in the middle of the dome. It lifted and the fresh air hit his skin as he was unceremoniously lifted and plopped into a box with a lid. He was too weak to even lift his shoulder to free his wing from his uncomfortable position. He was helpless. 

Harry faded in and out as he was jostled around in the box. His wing hurt and a few of his leaves were bent, but there wasn’t much he could do. The air was stuffy and humid inside the box, the temperature rising as the sun beams hit the clear exterior and cooked him alive. The small slits along the top were hardly enough to provide him with enough air to breathe. 

Now and then they would crack the corner and more of the hazy air would enter, the sharp scent of it hitting him before he was out. It went on like this for longer than Harry could measure. 

“Are you sure it’s a Stargazer?” 

Harry cracked his eyes to blinding light, his body freezing cold where his body was spread out. 

“You sure it’s not just a pink hybrid? Stargazers are practically extinct. You can’t find them in the wild.” 

“Take a look for yourself. It was all spread out for us to get a good look.” 

Harry’s head fell back as he was lifted and set on a warmer surface, unable to support it on his own. He felt something poking at his protective leaves around his waist and they tightened up to his body. 

Warm mist swelled around him and added a layer of moisture to his skin. It would have been pleasant and relaxing in different circumstances and this time only caused him to feel uneasy. 

Something cold prodded at his leaves again, this time pulling them aside since the moisture had made them more pliant. No one had ever forcibly moved his leaves before and he felt exposed and vulnerable to humans that were a million times bigger than he was since he was barely as tall as this human’s forearm. Plus, he still couldn’t move more than a twitch of his pinky and to blink his eyelids. 

Fingers parted his legs and then fingertips that were too large started to massage around his bud. His lip trembled at the unwanted touch, another pass of warm mist prompting his bud to loosen. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he could feel how his bloom was craving the moisture. His petals were peeking out on their own and started to unfurl the more the fingertips massaged around the base. His bloom was on full display within moments. 

“Holy shit, you weren’t lying! Look at that!” 

The voices sounded like echos around Harry’s head but all he could focus on was his shivering petals and his heavy limbs. 

“I’ll clip it and we can cross it with that Blue Heart you found a couple years ago. We’ll be rich with that combination!” 

Harry gasped in a breath when he felt something gently pinch one of his stamen and another pinch on his anther. 

“Don’t clip too deep. We might want purebreds next year.” 

“Yeah yeah, I’m the expert here, not you. Can you grab a syringe? We’ll want to extract the oil if it starts leaking.” 

Pain shot through Harry’s blossom and up his spine, his stamen recoiling towards his center as he could see his anther now held free from his body. Another pinch and another jolt of pain as the next was snipped off. His chest was heaving and the room began to spin as all he could do was violently fight against his useless body. 

Pinch, snip. Pinch, snip. They went around until all six had been clipped off. His petals had pulled up protectively around his injured parts, the pain blinding. They would grow back, but not for at least another season. It had taken him so long to start producing pollen for it all to be snipped away so fast. 

He managed to roll his head to the side and saw each of his severed anthers now resting at the bottom of a small jar. It was that sight that finally made him faint. 

**Author's Note:**

> [you can find a fic post here!](https://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/622908174351171584/flower-faries-a-wordplay-2020-series-by-jaerie)


End file.
